FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional transaction processing system 50. The system 50 comprises a credit card 10 associated with a consumer (not shown). The system 50 further comprises an access device 11, a merchant computer 12, an acquirer computer 13, a payment processing network computer 14, and an issuer computer 15, each of which may be in communication with one another.
The consumer can use the credit card 10 for purchasing a good or service from the merchant. That is, the consumer uses the credit card 10 to provide first data (i.e. payment credentials) for a transaction.
A typical transaction flow involving the system 50 can be described using steps S1-S8. At step S1, the consumer swipes the credit card 10 at the access device 11 to provide payment credentials for a transaction. At step S2, the access device 11 forwards the payment credentials to the merchant computer 12. At step S3, the merchant computer 12 sends an authorization request message including the payment credentials to the acquirer computer 13. At step S4, the acquirer computer 13 forwards the message to the payment processing network computer 14, and at step S5, the payment processing network computer 14 forwards the message to the issuer computer 15. At step S6, the issuer computer 15 authorizes the transaction and sends an authorization response message to the payment processing network computer 14. At step S7, the payment processor computer 14 stores a record of the transaction and forwards the authorization response message to the acquirer computer 13. At step S8, the acquirer computer 13 forwards the message to the merchant computer 12. The merchant then releases the purchased goods and services to the consumer, who then leaves the merchant's store. At a later time, a clearing and settlement process can occur.
Data such as data relating to fraudulent transactions conducted using fraudulent account numbers can be provided to the merchant operating the merchant computer 12. This may be in the form of chargebacks, or fraud reports. However, one problem with this conventional process is that the merchant receives this data after transactions are completed. If the merchant receives this data after the transaction is completed it is of little use. Another problem is the number of communications that may need to occur before the merchant can receive the data. For example, the merchant may need to request the data, and then the payment processing network may then need to provide the data to the merchant. These steps are in addition to the steps needed to perform the payment transaction.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.